The Power of Love
The Power of Love is a term borrowed from TV Tropes. It refers to Love as a powerful force or powerful motivation to defeat villains or other obstacles. There many way the Power of Love is used, but as this Wiki is meant for Love Interests, we shall focus on how this power helps them. Examples *''Sailor Moon: the Spiral Heart Moon Rod was created by Darien and Serena's love for each other. *''Yu-Gi-Oh!: ''Kaiba's ability to obtain three of the four Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards was because his former self, Priest Seto was in love with Kisara, who housed the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon inside her. *''Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass: Kagome is able to stop Inuyasha's full demon transformation by declaring her love for him and kissing him. Likewise it has been stated Inuyasha is a much better fighter when Kagome is around. *''Disney's Beauty and the Beast: The Beast is killed by Gaston knife, but he is resurrected by Belle's love. Not only that, but their love for each other broke the curse, turning the Beast and his servants back into humans and one dog. *''Disney's Aladdin: ''While technically not used in the franchise, genies cannot make people fall in love hinting that love is stronger than a genie's magic. *''Stardust: ''Yvaine's love for Tristan and his love for her, makes her go supernova which kills Lamia and makes Tristan immortal, who becomes king of the land, likely making a kingdom of eternal peace and prosperity. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge: ''Freddy's defeat in the second film was caused by Lisa confessing her love for Jesse, allowing him to fight back and ultimately destroys Freddy from within, but Freddy came back for the third film. *''Harry Potter: ''Severus Snape's love for Lilly made him turn against Voldemort and made him protective of Harry, and although he was cold and mostly heartless towards Harry because he hated James, he was also protective of him for being Lilly's son. *''Star Wars Sequel Trilogy: Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)'s feelings towards Rey helps to influence him to finally turn against his abusive master, resulting in Kylo killing him to save her. Afterwards, her confession to him that she would accept him as Ben Solo but not as his Kylo Ren villainous persona, is one of the decisive things to make him decide to reclaim his old self again, turning back to the light side. *''Kingdom Hearts: ''Sora willingly sacrifices himself to free Kairi's heart to awaken her and becomes a Heartless. He is returned to normal after Kairi is able to recognize him despite being a Heartless and hugs him, transforming him back into human. *''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves: ''Penelope realizes her love for Bentley and she is able to gain sword fighting abilities to defeat Captain LeFwee *''Spyro: ''Spyro and Cynder's love for each other broke Cynder free of Malefor's control, and helped lead to his defeat and eternal imprisonment in the world's core, and likely helped saved Spyro's life as he used all his power to repair the world. *''American Dragon: Jake Long: ''Rose, who was returned to her family after Jake wished she had never joined the Huntsmen to save her life, regained her memories after seeing a picture of her and Jake together. She then joins in the final battle against the Dark Dragon. *YuYu Hakusho: Yusuke and Kuwabara become very powerful heroes when their love interests are put in danger. Keiko for Yusuke and Yukina for Kuwabara. *''Kim Possible: ''Ron Stoppable can become even more dangerous than Kim if you actually hurt her, which some alien overlords learned the hard way in the series finale. Also he was able to defeat a muscular Draken after learning that Shego went to the past to separate Kim and Ron. *''Adventure Time: ''The Lich was actually hurt with the sweater Princess Bubblegum knitted for Finn and his body was eventually destroyed. Likewise, when Lemongrab takes over the throne, Bubblegum decides to become 18 again and the Candy people give her parts of their candy flesh to increase her mass but a kiss and hug from Finn helps mold the candy to her. *''The Legend of Korra: ''After she is bloodbent and her firebending, waterbending, and earthbending are removed by Amon, Mako's anger at what Amon did helped him break Amon's bloodbending and use lightning bending on Amon. Amon bloodbends again but before Amon can remove Mako's firebending, Korra is able to learn airbending, which defeats Amon and exposes him as a waterbender, likely making the Equalists disband. *The Legend of Zelda: In the cartoon, Link has his soul ripped from his body but only Princess Zelda could see it. Ganon learns of this and knows the only way she could see Link's spirit was if she was in love with him. Same thing could be for the game ''Spirit Tracks, ''where Zelda loses her body but only Link could see her spirit. *BTBATB: In the episode ''Mayhem of the Music Meister, ''Green Arrow is able to break out of the Music Meister's hold after seeing Aquaman holding Black Canary, whom he is in love with, in a stranglehold. He then punches Aquaman and the two brawl while Batman and Black Canary try to defeat the Music Meister. Category:TV Trope Terms